The present device is a trajectory training device and it works for basketball, baseball, softball, football, shot put, javelin throwing, and any other activity in which you propel an object manually. There is an optimum flight path that will result in the best outcome. The HSM lets you practice within the flight path. When you practice correctly, your performance will be better.
Before the present invention, identified as the "Halo Shot Master" or "HSM", a coach could explain how to project an object (shoot, throw, etc.) but the concept is very difficult to convey. The HSM is a mid-point training device that works by having you project the object through the circular hoop or "halo" portion of the device toward the ultimate goal. Having a predetermined path that is correct, lets you accelerate the learning and improvement. This is done without the user having to think about or be concerned about the theory. They just use it and it works. As understanding is achieved and fundamentals are improved the learning curve is greatly increased. You do not learn incorrectly, so you do not have to overcome bad habits. Existing bad habits-can be identified and corrected. The benefit of the HSM increases as your skill level improves.
"The Halo Shot Master, or "HSM," aids in developing proper form for shooting a basketball. The suspended halo aids the shooter in releasing the basketball at the proper point and with the proper arch. The halo is fully adjustable via telescoping pole. The HSM also helps the shooter square up with the goal which is a basic fundamental of shooting. It allows someone that has a basic understanding of the shooting to take that concept and make it a physical dynamic. You do not have to understand shooting, you just have to shoot through the halo. As a teaching aid you can show how it is done by letting the individual shoot through the halo not by just explaining a concept.
The adjustable height makes it suitable for any age or size. It also allows for freethrows, jumpshots or setshots. The open design allows the shooter to receive passes and shoot or to dribble under the halo and then shoot. The shooter can also follow his shot. The halo also gives the impression of being guarded and makes your practice more in keeping with the game conditions.
It can be used by an individual or a team. Works inside or outside. It is weatherproof, lightweight and virtually indestructible. The setup takes minutes and it stores in a corner.
One of the hardest things to overcome is a bad habit, this is particularly true of basketball players and their shooting habits. One bad habit young players have is a low trajectory in shooting. This leads to blocked shots, rim shots and shots which have limited chances of being made. Frequently the cause for low trajectory is a failure to fully extend one's arm at the point of release.
Basketball brings together talented players of different heights. Obviously, taller players have an advantage over shorter players, nevertheless, highly skilled shorter players overcome the odds and successfully compete. The primary reason they succeed, is they understand their shooting zone. They have a high arc and a quick release. The design patent to KRINGELIE, D 265,493, suggests a body mounted aid which appears to train a player to make high arcing shots; however, there is no disclosure and one can make several guesses about how to use the aid.
The problem with the KRINGELIE basketball aid, assuming it is to aid in shooting, is that the aid is worn by the players. Since the player is wearing the aid, it interferes with his natural movement, like moving without the ball and moving with the ball. A player cannot judge how close to a taller player he can come before shooting because there is nothing to establish a shooting zone.
The halo has many other applications.
Softball: In softball, the "halo" should be placed between the mound and the plate. The "halo" is tilted at a 45 degree angle and the stand is raised. By adjusting the height, distance and angle of the "halo" you can get the pitcher to use the legs, extend the arm and use the proper release point. This will help achieve the proper arch for the most effective pitch.
The "halo" has applications in football, baseball, shotput, and javelin throw. Anytime a projectile is involved, the "halo" can be used to show the intermediate flight path.
The "halo" can be used as a grade school playground activity to toss a ball, Frisbee or other appropriate projectile between players. It is great to entertain kids and can be used to focus playtime.
Baseball: You can control the flight path of the ball from the thrower to the target. It works infield to first base, outfielder to infielder, catcher to second base. Set "halo" at desired height for a flight path and have a player throw through the "halo."
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a basketball aid and method to instruct a player how to have a higher arc in his shots.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shot making training aid for many sports which is portable and inexpensive.
A further object is to provide a shot making training aid that is adjustable to the heights of different players.